Friends with Benefits
by Linith-Rai
Summary: Read the tittle. Nough said
_**Sumarry: Bella and Rosalie are friends with Benefits.**_

 _ **Bella/Rosalie**_

 _ **AU/AH**_

"Harder Bella" Rosalie moaned panting heavily.

Bella pounded her finger fast inside Rosalie's pussy and she was moaning and screaming Bella's name.

With a more quick thrust, Bella felt Rosalie's orgasm was coming.

"Bella Oh My God! Im coming!" Rosalie scream clutching her hands on the bed sheet.

Bella pull out her fingers inside Rosalie and started licking her hands while looking at the exhausted blonde.

Rosalie pulled Bella's face close to her and kissed her.

Two toungue fighting for dominance but eventually they pull away.

"Let's get pizza" Rosalie murmur panting. Next to her in bed was bella just as naked as her.

Bella nodded as her chest heaving.

"Sounds good" she replied in a breathy voice.

Rosalie sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched, giving Bella a show as her sexy curves shows in her pale skin.

Her brown eyes were glued to Rosalie as she pulled the nearest shirt off the floor _(Bella's Shirt)_ and slipped it on.

She pulled on her panties and walked out the room to find her phone.

Bella sighed and let her head fall back against the pillow.

Getting into a friends with benefits relationship with her best friend had clearly not been one of her best ideas.

They have been best friend since highschool and to what they were doing now is... it felt too much like a relationship that she wanted too much.

She doesn't know if Rosalie had noticed her changing feelings, but every time her friend asked if there's something wrong, she always shrug and evaded it as much as possible.

Bella knew that the moment she told her what she felt, they could never be friends again, and she would rather have her like this, than not at all.

"Yes that's it. No thank you. Yeah nothing else. Thank you, okay. Bye" Rosalie said as she leaned up against the door frame while she spoke to the pizza place.

She put down the phone and she looked up to Bella intently with a concern on her face.

"What's up?" she asked.

Bella frowned and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked tilting her head.

"You've been acting kind of odd lately and every time I ask you about it, you either shrug about or change the conversation. So what's wrong?" She asked as she moved away from the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bella forced herself to ignore the way her shirt stretched over her body. She huffed and swung her legs over the bed, picking up her discarded shirt as she went.

Her pants were nearby and seeing as her underwear was no where to be seen, she tugged them on.

"It's nothing, really" she said

"That's bullshit Bella and we both know it" Rosalie said frustated while crossing her arms.

She wanted to know whats bothering her, because she cared deeply for Bella.

"Well I'd rather not talk about it" she grumbled, carefully passing by the other woman on her way out of the room.

"You should talk about it. It just makes you angry at the weirdest times! We're best friends! We should be able to talk!" Rosalie said and she was getting frustrated.

No matter how much hotter it made her look, Bella knew her arguments would only get more pointed.

"It's just something I have to work through on my own, it doesn't concern you!" Bella said as she slammed the door of the refrigerator closed after grabbing a bottle of water.

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me about it! I tell you everything! You don't have to do things alone all the time! So Please tell me, I want to help you!" Rosalie pleaded

Bella was feeling guilty, because she saw that she was hurting Rosalie and it break her heart so without thinking...

"I'm in love with you and I hate being with you as 'friends with benefits'! " Bella burst angrily.

The room went deathly silent and she chugged half the bottle to avoid looking at Rosalie.

"...you what?" The blonde question was nearly inaudible.

If Bella had not been straining her ears for an answer, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Yeah, I love you" she mumbled.

She looked up and found Rosalie staring at her, still in her shock.

Her rosy lips parted slowly to speak, but the doorbell rang, breaking the spell over them.

Bella watched as Roalie marched over to her bag and pulled a money out of her wallet.

She opened the door and grabbed the box of pizza then she quickly gave him the money and slammed the door shut.

Her behavior was confusing, but Bella watched her and let it play out.

The box of pizza was tossed on to the kitchen island and immediately forgotten as Rosalie marched in her direction.

Bella barely had a moment's warning...

So before she knew it the blonde was grabbing her face and pulling her upwards into a deep kiss.

As confused as she was, she never let the chance to kiss Rosalie pass her by and immediately started moving against her.

By the time they broke the kiss, their lips were swollen and their breathing was ragged.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met" Rosalie whispered against her cheek.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, mildly offended.

"It means I only suggested this whole thing because I love you too" Rosalie said as she caressed bella's cheek.

"Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh'"

"Does that mean we're going to have sex again?" Bella asked grinning

"Oh yeah, only this time it'll be a little different" Rosalie said smiling as she leaned to capture bella's lips again.

"I can handle that" bella murmured.

At with that, they make love all night and forgotten the pizza...

 _ **The end...**_

 _ **Awwwww isnt that sweet! XD**_


End file.
